


every day is Saturday night (but I can't wait for Sunday morning)

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: blindfold_spn prompt I just want some slow and lazy vanilla fucking. One waking the other up in the morning rutting behind them and it progress from there. Any position you want, as long as it fits the prompt. Emphasis on slow and sensual descriptions please.





	every day is Saturday night (but I can't wait for Sunday morning)

Jensen wakes up, but keeps his eyes closed, basking in the feeling of the sun pouring in through the gauzy curtains, warming his skin and the sinfully high thread-count white sheets entangled around his waist. Shifting slightly, he brushes the back of his right hand against Jared's spine, feeling each knob with his knuckles until he reaches the nape of Jared's neck. His fingers gently wind in Jared's hair, scratching his scalp softly as he shifts closer, rutting against him until he feels Jared turning to face him. They kiss blindly, lazy touches of tongue against tongue, slick and wet and hot. 

A bead of perspiration makes its way down Jensen's temple and he kicks the sheets away, all the better to press himself up against Jared's body. Jared yields to him, lets Jensen press him down into the mattress and Jensen can't help but grin into the kiss. He opens his eyes, watches the sinuous movement of Jared's muscles underneath perfectly tan skin, but Jared keeps his eyes closed. Jensen kisses Jared's eyelids, his cheekbones, the corners of his mouth, along his jaw and down his neck. His hands roam over Jared's chest, teasing his nipples with feather-light touches that elicit gasps. 

Jared spreads his legs and Jensen lowers himself down, connects himself from chest to hips with Jared, licks sweat from the hollow of his throat until Jared gives up a moan. With a smile, Jensen ruts against Jared, delighting in the feel of skin against skin, Jared's cock marking Jensen's stomach like a brand. He waits until Jared throws his head back before he reaches between them, index finger playing with Jared's hole, making sure he's still open and wet from just hours before.

He's ready, so ready; Jensen can tell just by the way Jared moves against him, writhing and panting, little noises escaping his throat. It's always such a turn on knowing he's the one to get Jared this way, to keep him this way. Jensen presses a soft kiss to Jared's temple as he slowly enters his body, letting his cock glide in inch by inch until he's fully seated. 

They're both sweating, glowing in the morning sun, nothing but their harsh breaths filling the room. Jensen lets the slowly rising sun set his pace, his thrusts long and languid, drawing a punched gasp out of Jared each time. His hands seek out Jared's, grasping them and dragging them above Jared's head so they'll be touching as much as possible, Jensen's face pressed into the crock of Jared's neck.

All too soon, Jared's gasps are turning into moans, each deeper and more throaty than the last, as sure sign that he's close to coming. Jensen scrapes his teeth lightly down Jared's neck, following it up with a nip to his ear, before lifting his head. Jared's eyes are open now, near black with lust. Jensen kisses him softly, just a brush of lips, and Jared comes, his eyes going wide, his mouth slack, as his come coats their stomachs. 

It's only then that Jensen starts thrusting harder, faster, keening high in his throat as the edges of his vision white out, leaving nothing but Jared. Jensen comes then, a long, drawn out orgasm that leaves him shaking, grip white-knuckle tight on Jared's hands for just a moment before he lets himself go boneless.

"G'morning," Jared murmurs against the top of Jensen's head with a hint of amusement tingeing his voice.

Jensen carefully shifts out and off of Jared, keeping his right hand tangled with Jared's left, his head pillowed on Jared's shoulder. The sun is higher in the sky now and they should probably get up, but neither of them moves. It's Sunday; they can afford to be a bit lazy.


End file.
